Xerath
Live= Abilities . }} }} After gathering energy for 0.5 seconds, Xerath fires a long-range beam that deals magic damage to all enemies in a line. |leveling = |range = 900/1300 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Xerath immobilizes himself at his location, increasing the range of his spells by 400 and gaining bonus magic penetration. This lasts up to 8 seconds but can be canceled early by reactivating the ability. When the effect ends, Xerath gains 35% increased movement speed for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No cost }} | second delay that cannot be cancelled. * Activation triggers and Spellblade effects but reactivation does not. * Knock back and knock up effects are not prevented. * Xerath can use while rooted. * The ability's cooldown begins when the effect ends and the speed buff starts. |video=Xerath WVideo }} }} Xerath deals magic damage to an enemy and marks them with Unstable Magic for 3 seconds. Unstable Magic will trigger if a marked enemy is hit by one of Xerath's spells, stunning them for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |range = 600/1000 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Xerath calls down a blast of arcane energy, which strikes after a 0.5 second delay dealing magic damage to enemies within a 200-radius. Can be re-cast up to two more times in the next 12 seconds. |leveling = |range = 900/1300 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | second casting time that must be completed in order for the beam to deal damage. ** Cast times cannot be interrupted by crowd control effects, and will only be interrupted by Xerath's death. If Xerath dies during the seconds, the beam will fizzle after the 0.5 seconds (and will not deal damage). ** During the cast time, Xerath will ignore crowd control effects but still suffers from them if the duration persists. ** If Xerath is displaced by a knockabout or pull effect during the cast time, Arcane Barrage fill still go off at the target location even if he is no longer in range. * The outline of the area of effect will appear the moment Xerath begins casting, and deals damage after the delay. After the second casting time, there is no way to stop the blast. * There is a second internal cooldown between casts ( seconds after the previous cast has dealt damage). * A cosmetic buff indicates how many casts are left. * The sight radius is estimated to be 300. * Xerath laughs with each cast, louder with successive casts. ** Can be heard up to 1800 units away, unless Xerath is in the fog of war. |video=Xerath RVideo }} }} |-| Upcoming Rework= Stat changes: *Base mana decreased to 238 from 250. *Mana per level increased to 47 from 45. *Mana regeneration decreased to 6 from 7. Abilities }} Xerath starts charging, gradually decreasing his movement speed while increasing the range of Arcanopulse over the next few seconds. While charging, Xerath cannot attack or use his other abilities. After 4 seconds, Arcanopulse cancels and half the mana cost is refunded. |description2 = After a brief cast time, Xerath fires a beam of energy in a line the deals magic damage to all enemies hit. |leveling2 = |range = 750 to 1400 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Xerath calls down a blast of arcane energy, which strikes after a 0.5 second delay dealing magic damage and slowing enemies in a target 200-radius area by 10% for 2.5 seconds. Enemies hit directly take 60% increased damage and are slowed by a greater amount instead. The empowered slow decays down to 10% over the duration. |leveling = % |range = 1100 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} After a 0.5 second delay, Xerath fires a orb of energy forward in a line that detonates on striking an enemy, dealing magic damage and stunning them for between 0.75 and 2 seconds. The stun duration is longer the further the Stasis Orb has travelled. |leveling = |range = 1050 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Xerath anchors himself to his current location for up to 10 seconds. While anchored, he gains the ability to cast Arcane Barrage up to three times but cannot cast his other abilities. Ascension can be cancelled early by moving or attacking(!) and will automatically end once Arcane Barrage has been cast 3 times. If Ascension ends without using a single cast of Arcane Barrage, the cooldown is reduced by 50%. |description2 = Xerath calls down a blast of arcane energy, which strikes after a 0.5 second delay dealing magic damage to enemies within a moderate area. If Arcane Barrage hits no more than one enemy champion, it deals 50% increased damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype= mana }} }} References cs:Xerath de:Xerath es:Xerath fr:Xerath pl:Xerath pt-br:Xerath ru:Xerath zh:泽拉斯 Category:2011 release Category:Pre-Season Two release Category:Released champion